


Our New Hellish Home

by Faith_Grey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Surprises, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Grey/pseuds/Faith_Grey
Summary: Year 2043, Detroit has fallen in the Androids hands for 5 years now. Markus, after the Victory, has created a Council of 10 members, who decide the future of the City and its habitants. There is still not conversation with the rest of the world and not a human has had contacts with his androids yet. Markus has ordered the construction of high barrier walls to defend the city, above the ones snipers take control 24 hours a day. Nevertheless, bio-components are missing, blue blood is running out more every day, and raids and attacks are happening in the districts to get the compatible organs from the weakest androids out. From outside the walls come inauspicious news: it seems that the United States of the America are seeking a way to seizure the city back and the CyberLife is conceiving more developed androids to send against the oldest, stuck in a circle from which there’s no way out. Markus has not been seen for some time. He stopped to have meeting, to speak with the crowds and talk to him is become practically impossible. Even for Connor.





	Our New Hellish Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I put beforehand: I am not an English person, so I could do mistakes writing my story. I hope i'll improve while I go on writing. So, please be kind and tolerant. Advices are very accepted! 
> 
> This is a story that came into my mind among a week ago and I am not sure how it will go. I have something in my mind, we shall see if it doesn't change. 
> 
> I'll put new tags as the story goes on to not spoil you.
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think about!

# November 10th, 2043

Since when he has been shown on the Stratford Tower screen, I have always felt a deep respect for that Android. Markus was one of the few who fought for the others and not only for himself. He took upon himself the risks and the responsibility of hundreds of us with asking nothing back. He had never pretended neither respect nor understanding. He took decisions, aware they could have led to victory either defeat. He accepted criticism, staying silence, keeping to himself his doubts and pains. A silence in which he has been closing in most, recently.

Things were going worst and neither the Police androids PC200 and PM700 were able to hold the almost daily little district riots, by then. I had tried to contact Markus more than once since he told the citizens he would close the Headquarters’ doors, in the old CyberLife building; but with no success. I could understand why he did not want to receive the other androids: he had to listen to peddling complaints, useless comments and advices, that awfully were self-seeking most of the time, but I did not expected him to slam the doors in my face too. 

Thus, I had decided to meet him personally, pressing until North, the Markus’ deputy, would have left me pass. I looked at myself in the mirror and I slowly moved my hand on my right temple. Five years that my LED did not light up, four years that Hank had thrown it away. I shook my head to get the Lieutenant memories away, then I fixed my hair one last time before going out.

I had kept my old CyberLife uniform, unable to destroy it. Hank did not understand the reason, neither did I, but I was a Deviant and I didn’t feel to analyze me deeper, for now. 

I went out from home and I noticed the sky wasn’t good today either. Black and full clouds was slowly moving over the Detroit houses: 70% probability of rain.  
I left my house back and I walked along the almost abandoned street of the quarter, on the edge of the suburbs. The CyberLife was in the center of everything and more I was going towards it, more the city was coming alive. With no need of money to live, no one android was living without a home, but the queue for the Blue Blood was increasing day by day; crowding the street.

I voluntary avoided the place, circumnavigating Capital Park and passing over a group of YK500 who were playing with an old battered soccer ball. The only models not aware of what was happening. 

The Markus Headquarters was presided by PC200s, wearing riot police suits stolen from the old Detroit Police department, and by Simon, it was probably his shift, who was sitting on a chair before the ex-CyberLife doors, dejected but alert on how a Police android was calling on a rather agitated family.  
\- What do they want? – I asked, stopping few steps away from him when a PC200 stopped me. Simon looked up his gaze on me and waved to the android to let me pass.  
\- Components. Their child has problem at the central system, but there’s a list of requests we must follow. List that we’re not able to please.  
I did not answer. Having refused to actively participate in the management of the Detroit State of Androids, I couldn’t dare observations on what was their way to handle the problems. Not with him, not if they didn’t ask.  
\- I must see Markus.  
Simon laughed a bit, so he gave me an eloquent look.  
\- He don’t receive anyone, Connor, you know that.  
\- But I am not anyone.  
Simon was still looking at me in that sort of way, but he finally nodded, stood up and spoke: - Follow me.

Neither there they were doing well and the fact that Markus and the others were living in the same habit of our fellow citizens, confirmed the respect I was feeling for them. Simons stopped before and old door I recognized as the office of one of the CyberLife agents, and he got over it. I stood, waiting and looking around me, so I took my quarter-dollar out of pocket and started to twist it between my right hand fingers. I did not looking at it, though.  
When Simon came back, he waved me to come in. It ought to be an important day: Markus finally received me. 

Moreover, it was actually a particular day: November the 10, 2043, the fifth anniversary of our Victory during the Battle of Detroit, the freedom of the Camp number 5 and the remaining androids at the CyberLife, enunciated the end of the human control over our specie once and for all. 

Markus was there, in the middle of the room, the hands pressed against the wood of the desk, the body slightly bent. North wasn’t there and even though I was feeling a deep respect for her, it would have been easier talking without her.  
Simon went out. I heard the door closing behind me. I did not move, I did not talk, there was the 56% probability Markus would do it first.  
\- How did we come to it? – Indeed. – What have I to do, Connor?  
I moved then, until reaching his left side, and I turned to look at him. An android cannot get old, but if it was possible I would have said Markus face was it, dug and pale.  
\- You’re doing your best.  
\- I’m not, or our people would prosper.  
\- We miss components and Thirium, and many more androids came to seek safety every day.  
I saw Markus stand up and I had to look up to hold my gaze to those different color eyes, which were showing a nervous expression at the moment.  
\- Really, Connor? I didn’t know, thanks.  
\- I mean, there’s no way to please everyone. Not here.  
Markus frowned, his big shirt moved.  
\- Do you want to go out from here?  
\- I am afraid it’s the only way. The CyberLife has taken away the majority of their projects, only leaving the older ones. Insofar as a great amount of us is mentally ahead, no one ever told us how we’ve been designed and constructed, nor our circuits nor how they made Thirium.  
Markus started to consider carefully my words, then to walk slowly around the room, hand joined behind his back. Suddenly he stopped.  
\- They know our faces.  
It was true, but first we did not know what to looking for.  
\- I owned a list of people who worked at the CyberLife, in my database, we could start searching from it. – I answered, starting already to process useful data in my virtual memories.  
\- I go.  
We both turned around together when a female voice suddenly interrupted our conversation: North was entered from the door. Her hair became black, she crossed her arms to the chest and firmly echoed: - I go.


End file.
